


No Regrets

by The_WEBTOON_Writer



Category: Weak Hero (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29775096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_WEBTOON_Writer/pseuds/The_WEBTOON_Writer
Summary: Gray decides he doesn’t want any more “what if’s” or “could have been’s” in his life. Not after Stephan. He doesn’t want the regret of not knowing.So he decided to take a chance.
Relationships: Gerard Jin/Gray Yeon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> I’m just posting this to get it out into the world. I still need to go through and edit things in like italics for thoughts and such. It may read a little oddly until I get that fixed

*Gerard’s POV*

Surrounded by warmth, a soft, heavy blanket, and a few pillows, Gerard Jin almost didn’t feel hungover. He was just starting to wake up. Of course, staying in this small haven and going back to sleep was much more appealing to him than dealing with the headache that was already taking root.  
Gerard opened his eyes a little and blinked a few times to clear the blurriness. Then he realized he didn’t know where he was or how he got there. The last thing he remembered was Alex handing him a sixth shot of vodka. Having become aware of this fact startled him into a more conscious state. Shifting around a bit, Gerard also discovered he was only wearing his boxers.  
To his left there was a giant window covered by curtains. To his right there was a bedside table.  
“Where the fuck am I...” Sitting up with a groan, eyes closed to stop everything from spinning, he eventually squinted at the table again. There was a glass of water, a lamp, a bottle of ibuprofen, a phone, and a small note on it. Gerard reached over and snatched up the note.

_For the hangover_

He also picked up the phone. _This is_ my _phone! At least I know where it is now._ Just as Gerard was taking a sip of water, someone leaned on a door frame that he had just noticed on the wall toward the end of the bed.  
“Good morning,” Gray Yeon said, “or should I say good afternoon?”  
“Gray?” Gerard set the water back down and gaped at his friend. Gray was wearing, of all things, a dark purple sweater that was clearly too big for him that hung down to about mid thigh, and a pair of black fuzzy socks. And that was it. “What the hell happened yesterday?”  
Gray raised one of his eyebrows the slightest fraction, which was still a lot more expression than he usually had. “Exactly how much do you not remember?”  
“Um... well, honestly the most recent thing I can think of is... either Alex handing me another shot,” he laughed shortly, “or maybe Eugene sobbing while petting Teddy’s hair? That did happen, right?”  
“Yeah,” Gray sounded disappointed, “I got that one on video.”  
“Is it fine if I stay here longer, or do your parents care?”  
“Neither of them will be back until four weeks from now. So you can stay if you want.”  
“Oh. Thanks.” Gerard stretched, then laid back down on his back with a heavy sigh. “I’ll probably remember more once my head stops spinning.”  
Gray was still watching him from the door. After about a minute he said, “Alright. I’ll check on you in an hour,” and with that he left, closing the door behind him.  
A shiver ran down Gerard’s spine even though he wasn’t cold at all. _Why did that conversation feel off? And why the hell is he walking around in an oversized sweater and a pair of socks?!?!_ He rolled over and grumbled into a pillow. “How did I even get here...”  
_Well, it’s cozy so I don’t really care. And I guess the sweater didn’t look bad on him... just kind of... strange. And thank God it’s a Saturday._

*Gray’s POV*

Closing the door with a soft click, Gray immediately walked to the bathroom and splashed cold water on his face. Gerard’s bed-head hair sticking up in different directions was still imprinted into his eyelids. After a few moments he turned off the water. Gripping the sides of the counter, he swallowed once and then looked up at himself in the mirror.  
_He doesn’t remember any of it. I know he was drunk, but still..._  
Gray lightly brushed his fingers over his lips, thinking back to the night before.


	2. Flashback

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to the party

*Friday night at Alex’s house*  
*Gray’s POV*

Smiling to himself, Gray got out his phone and started recording. Alex Go’s parents were out of town for the weekend, so he had invited them over and pulled out three full bottles of vodka, a bottle of wine, and some Gatorade. After far too many shots and no Gatorade, Teddy Jin was passed out with his head resting on the low table in the living room. Similarly, after just two shots, Eugene Gale was petting Teddy’s hair while crying.  
Rowan Im was sitting across from Gray, switching between English and Korean while trying to tell a story. Except he kept switching stories, too. And changed his mind about the details halfway through.  
Satisfied with his evidence(blackmail material), Gray put his phone in his pocket and took a sip of wine straight out of the bottle. Earlier, when they were mostly sober, they all gapped at him when he announced that he was taking the entire bottle for himself.

Gray glanced at Gerard out of the corner of his eye. Alex was putting _another_ shot in his hand. Then Alex poured shots for himself and Ben. While the two middle school friends poked each other and halfheartedly sang [Bubblegum Bitch by Marina,](https://youtu.be/Gr9AeY3bCwc) Gerard looked like he was about to pass out.  
Ben stopped singing with Alex and squinted at Gray determinedly. “Oi, always something wanted to ask you,” he started, “ever been on a date? You seem like the type to get asked often.”  
Gray blinked at him, trying to fight off the embarrassed blush he knew was creeping onto his face. Gray was aware that people often found him attractive, or at least aesthetically pleasing, but he was not used to it being pointed out to him. Most people where to afraid of rejection to actually approach him. Now Gerard, Alex, Eugene, and Rowan seemed to be listening in too.  
“Because hey,” Ben continued talking without waiting for a response, “I can’t find a girlfriend.”  
Alex gasped dramatically and said, “What? The Ben Park can’t find a girlfriend at an all male school?!”  
“Hey!”  
They started arguing with each other again. Relieved by their distraction, Gray sighed. Time to make his exit. “Guys, I’m leaving now.”  
“Nooo,” Eugene started crying again, “don’t move away!”  
“Eugene, I’m not moving, I’m just going home for the night.”  
He cried harder anyway.  
“Go kick some ass!” Alex saluted him as he walked by while Ben mimicked him and shouted,  
“Yeah, kick ass!”  
Gray was literally right next to them. They really didn’t need to yell.  
And then there was Gerard. Gray didn’t know why he did it, but right before he walked out the door, he turned around, made direct eye contact with Gerard, and smirked at him. Then he left.  
That was probably why it happened.

Once he got to the street outside Alex’s house, Gerard caught up to him. Gray asked,  
“Did you need something?”  
And Gerard had responded by throwing an arm over Gray’s shoulders and saying, “‘M going with.”  
“What do you mean ‘going with’?” He was just a bit too close at that moment. Gray looked away down the street to try and hide it.  
But Gerard just leaned in closer. “Going home with you. Duh.”  
“You-“ Gray tried to lean away from his friend as Gerard’s breath tickled his ear. A shiver crawled down his spine. “Fine. But don’t walk with your arm on my shoulders.”  
“Why?” Even as Gerard asked the question, he let go of Gray.  
“It’s annoying.”  
“Really? Usually that’s fine though...”  
The walked through the dark streets in silence for awhile. None of the buses where running.

“Hey, how far we walking?”  
Gray glanced up at him. “About 20 more minutes.”  
“Hmm.” Gerard looked up while he hummed to himself, and Gray found himself watching his profile. “That question Ben asked, you never answered.”  
Gray nearly stumbled. “What?”  
“Ya know. He asked if you’d ever been on a date.” Gerard looked at him expectantly.  
Gray stared straight ahead. “Not... officially. But, something similar to that, I think.”  
“What do you mean?”  
_What am I doing? Why am I talking about this? Why did I let him come with me?_ “Nothing. Don’t worry about it.”  
“Come on,” Gerard playfully poked his shoulder, “now I’m curious.”  
Gray frowned and batted his hand away. “Maybe another time.” He sped up a bit, as if he could run away from the conversation. Like how he ran away from it at the “party” Alex was throwing.  
Gray flinched when Gerard grabbed his hand. He was about to pull away again but Gerard stopped him by interlacing their fingers.  
“Just for a little bit?” Gerard looked at him pleadingly.  
Gray went through at least three different emotions at once. “Just for a little bit.”  
They walked the rest of the way in silence, holding hands.

“Here we are.” Gray lead Gerard to the front door and unlocked it. “Leave your shoes by the door.”  
Gray dropped the hand he had been holding to turn around and close the door behind him. There was a satisfying click as he locked the door. Looking over his shoulder, he made eye contact with Gerard, then quickly looked away again.  
Choosing to ignore what it did to his heartbeat, Gray took Gerard’s hand again and lead him into the main room. He pointed towards the bathroom door saying, “That’s the bathroom if you need it. Here, sit down.”  
Gray left his apparent guest on the couch and went to shower. By the time he stepped out in a T-shirt and boxers, he thought Gerard would have fallen asleep. Instead he watched Gray walk over to stand in front him.  
Not sure what to do Gray just stood there. Gerard looked him over from the ground all the way up to his face in a rather slow, very direct manner that felt very exposing. By the time Gerard actually met his eyes, Gray had started fidgeting with the edge of his T-shirt out of nerves. _Why didn’t I think through letting him come home with me? Such a nervous mess..._  
Silently, Gerard reached out with a hand. Taking a breath, Gray accepted the silent offer and let Gerard pull him in closer. When he was close enough that he bumped into the couch right in front of Gerard, between his legs, Gerard let go of his hand. Still silent, Gerard promptly wrapped his arms around Gary and buried his face in the torso in front of him.  
A bit surprised, Gray blinked and looked down at the mop of grey-green hair. Slowly, he returned the gesture, wrapping an arm around Gerard’s shoulders and the other around the back of his head, holding him where he was. As a few moments of nothing but quite breathing went by, Gray felt himself relaxing more. There was less tension in Gerard’s posture as well.  
“Hey...” Gerard’s voice was gravely, hardly louder than a whisper. “Is this strange? Is it... weird that I like this?”  
Gray hummed to himself and drew light circles on Gerard’s back before responding. “I don’t think it’s weird. I like this too, so even if it is strange then at least we’re _both_ strange.”  
Gerard tightened his grip on Gray and let out a shuddering breath. Then he sniffled. And started shaking.

_Crying,_ Gray realized. _He’s crying._

Gerard reminded Gray of Stephan in this moment. Although, it was more that Gray was reminded of how he felt about Stephan than any true similarities.

Delicately, Gray loosened Gerard’s hold on him and sank down to his knees. Resting his forearms on Gerard’s legs he softly asked, “What’s wrong?”  
Gerard looked away and sniffled to himself again instead of responding. Concerned, Gray reached up and lightly gripped Gerard’s chin and tilted his face back towards his own. Carefully, tenderly, he wiped away the tears that had fallen. Then he brushed back some of Gerard’s hair to expose his face more.  
Gray took his time studying Gerard’s features. His dark, murky colored eyes suited the slightly angled lids and thick eyebrows. Then his attention drifted down to Gerard’s mouth. Tilting his head to the side a bit out of fascination, he took note of the fact that Gerard actually had fuller lips than he originally thought. It probably had to do with the angle he usually saw him at, or the fact that he had never allowed himself to admire them before.  
Then Gray stopped focusing on the individual aspects of his friend’s face, noticing the slight surprise and silent question painted across it. As well as the vulnerability.  
Gray’s breathing hitched for a fraction of a second. _Friend? I want more than what that word means. At least now I understand what this feeling is... with Stephan I realized too late._ He smiled sadly to himself a bit.  
“It’s nice, being able to see your face,” Gray said. Some strange satisfaction rolled around in his gut as a slight blush appeared on Gerard’s face. “Why were you crying?”  
“Uhm,” Gerard blinked and cleared his throat. “It’s just, I can’t remember the last time anyone held me like that.”  
“Then do you mind if I hold you more often?”  
“I know it’s dumb but- wait, what?”  
“I like this,” Gray readjusted, moving his hands to Gerard’s shoulders as he stood. Watching carefully for signs of discomfort, he leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. “I’d like to do more of it.”  
The blush on Gerard’s face turned from pink to a harsher red. Gray fought down the taunting, self-satisfied smile that had been prompted by that same, strange satisfaction as before.

“I- That sounds, good.” Gerard’s hands had started to twitch against Gray’s back. Slowly, tentatively, strong hands slid from his back to just above his hips and their eyes met again. Taking this as an invitation of sorts, Gray leaned forward more. He pushed Gerard back into the couch and boldly settled onto his lap, straddling him.  
Gray focused on the way Gerard’s breathing changed. On the way it became just a tad bit heavier. Hands tightened on his waist. “Is this ok with you?” Gray asked gently.  
Gerard paused, then nodded with a surprisingly soft, “yes,” escaping his lips.  
“Then,” Gray shifted his hips subtly and placed a hand on the side of Gerard’s face, “do you mind if I go a little further?”  
“I–“ Gerard seemed to finally realize what position they where in and how close they were. “Only– only a little bit further. Not– Not, um, not that far, but...”  
“So, can I kiss you then?”  
“Can you– why?”  
“I want to.”  
“But–“  
“Yes or no, Gerard.”  
“Y–Yes...”  
Gray allowed his expression to soften. Without any further hesitation, he leaned forward and kissed him.  
It was a bit awkward at first. Gray had never kissed anyone before. But there was still an intensity to it that left the both of them wanting more. Eventually, after they settled into a rhythm, Gerard found the hem of Gray’s T-shirt and took the opportunity to run his hands over his bare chest.  
Gray gasped into the kiss at the contact and found himself arching into it. He felt Gerard smile against his skin as he started pressing kisses along Gray’s jaw and down to his neck.  
“Gerard,” Gray ran his hand through dark hair, “how much further is ‘only a little bit further’? You’re making it difficult to tell where the line is...” Arms wrapped around him under his shirt as Gerard buried his face in Gray’s shoulder.  
After taking a deep breath he mumbled, “I dunno.”  
Gray tried to be patient. He really did. But here was Gerard, making him want much more than some kisses, yet still seemed reluctant to go to that next level, despite the fact that Gerard had taken the initiative to start feeling him up.  
_Well, it’s not really fair of me to think that way, since I’m the one straddling his lap and also the one who kissed him first... which i probably wouldn’t have done sober– wait, shit! I forgot we’re both probably too drunk to actually think any of this through right now..._ This was not Gray’s first time being drunk, so he had at least some self awareness.  
Gray moved both hands back to Gerard’s shoulders and gently pushed him back. Confused eyes met his own.  
“I’ve just realized that neither of us are thinking right now.” Gerard blinked at him. “How about we sleep, and then talk in the morning?”  
Gerard nodded after a moment. Silently, Gray got up from his lap and lead his tall guest(?) to his room.


	3. Face the music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gerard remembers now.  
> There’s no getting out of this conversation.

*Gerard’s POV*

The second time Gerard woke up that afternoon, his headache was far less prominent and his memories far more prominent.   
A dark blush formed on his face. Oh. My. Fucking. God. I can’t believe that happened. There’s no fucking way I actually got kissed by Gray. Holyfuckthatactuallyhappened–  
Gerard, like many before him, had been raised in an environment where no one really talked about different sexualities. He most often heard the word “gay” being used as an insult, or a joke. Something vaguely negative. It’s not that his parents taught him it’s wrong to be attracted to people of the same gender as himself, it’s just that they had never told him it wasn’t wrong.   
So now he was, understandably, panicked.   
Oh no, he’s probably disgusted by me, I just followed him home and– but wait... he was the one who kissed me... so... maybe it’s ok? 

*Gray’s POV*

After the awkward process of giving Gerard his freshly washed clothes back, (the night before, Gerard had decided not to sleep in his uniform), they sat down to eat some rice. They ate in silence for a few moments. His mind wandered, and he wondered how exactly they got to this point.  
“You know,” Gray said as Gerard looked up from his food, “the first time I met you was in that underpass when you kicked some random guy in the gut. I remember thinking, ‘who the hell is this guy, and why would he help me?’” They made eye contact. “And now I’m wondering, how the fuck did we get to this point?”  
Gerard looked away. “I was... we were both drunk, though, so–“  
“Being drunk means less inhibitions. That doesn’t make it any less real.”   
Gerard gulped. “Gray, what... what are we? What am I to you? Why did you...” A blush crawled up his face again. Quietly he said, “why did you kiss me?”  
Fighting down his own blush and nerves, Gray retorted with “Why did you follow me home?”  
Gerard’s hands clenched into fists.   
Gray rested his elbows on the table and leaned forward. “I don’t regret what happened.” Surprise flitted across Gerard’s face. “I’m glad, actually.”  
“Why?”   
It was strange, really, how much disbelief could be fit into one word. It made Gray realize that maybe Gerard didn’t believe Gray really wanted him. Or maybe he was afraid of what happened. Afraid of what it might mean.  
“I’m glad because there was someone who... someone who was taken from me, before I...” Gray closed his eyes, pushing away his grief. “I didn’t get to tell him. I didn’t have the chance to even know what would have happened. So I’m glad that i won’t have to wonder about ‘what if’s’ with you.”   
Gerard blinked, and looked back down at his now-relaxed hands. “I think this is the most I’ve heard you talk in one sitting.”   
Violet eyes softened again, an almost-smile setting into place.  
“I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
“Well, neither have I.”

“Can I ask why you’re wearing just a sweater and socks?”  
“No.”  
“Oh... ok then...”

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and feedback, and I hope you enjoyed reading this!


End file.
